La niña Simpson
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: En el episodio "Take my wife, Sleaze", se ve que Rod y Todd miran a Lisa mientras se ducha con la manguera en el jardín. Aquí Rod vuelve a sentir la fuerza de la curiosidad hacia cierta representante del sexo opuesto de una forma que va en conflicto con sus creencias religiosas. Oneshot clasificado K.


**_LOS SIMPSON_** **ES UNA SERIE DE MATT GROENING**

* * *

Un buen cristiano tenía que ayudar en las tareas del hogar, así que esa mañana los pequeños Rod y Todd se dedicaron a ayudar a su padre a poner la casa en orden. Eso sí, para proteger a sus delicados retoños, Ned les mandó recados inofensivos, como hacer inventario de lo que había en la nevera y comprobar que las bombillas no se habían fundido.

Como Rod terminó pronto y no aceptó haber hecho ya bastante y sentarse a descansar en el sofá mirando al infinito con los brazos cruzados, argumentando que no le parecía bien que él hiciera todo lo pesado, Ned, tras pensárselo un poco, ponerle a su primogénito una tarea de una mayor envergadura: limpiar los cristales de las ventanas. Emocionado, porque Rod nunca había hecho algo así, recibió el trapo y el limpiacristales como si fuera un caballero al que otorgan su escudo y su espada, y escuchó atentamente los sabios consejos de su padre para que el líquido no irritara su tierna piel ni se le metiera en los ojitos. Tras prometerle que tendría mucho cuidado, se puso a ello.

¡Qué emoción, hacer cosas así por primera vez! Se sentía mayor, responsable. Un poco triste, porque antes era su madre la que se encargaba de ello, pero la excitación empujó a un lado la tristeza.

Echar el líquido con cuidado, desde una distancia prudente para que no salpicara, pasar el paño en círculos...¡No era tan difícil! De hecho, aunque pecara de falta de modestia, creía que se le daba excelentemente. Una vez terminó con el dormitorio de su padre, pasó al suyo y el de Todd. Iba a apretar el difusor cuando se detuvo y se quedó mirando a través de la ventana. Ahí estaba de nuevo el tío Homer, tendido sobre la hamaca, con una cerveza sobre la barrigota, dormido con la boca abierta. Era una visión espeluznante, pero por algún motivo no podía dejar de mirar. Por cosas como esas se preguntaba si la creación del Señor era tan perfecta como le habían contado. Quizás sí que fuera verdad que el hombre provenía de un antepasado en común con los simios, al fin y al cabo. Sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, el niño Flanders pulverizó sobre el cristal y pasó el trapo. Así Homer desapareció de su vista durante unos momentos.

Cuando retiró el trapo, la visión fue diferente. Homer se había despertado, se puso en pie, casi cayendo de boca al suelo, se rascó el trasero, miró a su alrededor con expresión aturdida y se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa. Lisa salía en ese momento con su saxofón en la mano. Padre e hija intercambiaron unas palabras y luego Homer desapareció. Lisa se sentó sobre el césped. Se llevó el instrumento a los labios y comenzó a tocar.

Rod no sabía qué melodía estaba tocando, porque no estaba muy familiarizado con la música profana, pero le pareció algo bonito. En realidad, quizás algo triste. Seguro que aquella música tenía una historia detrás. ¿Se lo habría inventado ella? Detuvo la tarea y se quedó ahí apoyado, escuchando. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza abrir la ventana un poco para que el sonido entrara mejor, pero su cuerpo no le respondió. De todos modos, habría sido un sacrilegio interrumpir aquella música tan bonita.

Escuchó con una sonrisita en los labios. Lisa, Lisa era la prueba de que Dios no cometía errores. Era la pura perfección. ¿Había algo que su vecina no fuera capaz de hacer? Era valiente, era buena...Quizás un poco "liberal", como había oído decir a su padre, pero no era una mala persona. Quizás errada. Pero no mala. Y era muy bonita.

¿Bonita? Se sorprendió al encontrar esa palabra en su cabeza. Inmediatamente, abandonó la ventana y corrió a buscar a su padre. Ned se encontraba pasando la escoba por la entrada.

— Papi.

— ¿Qué ocurre, hijito?—Ned se volvió hacia él.

— ¿Me puedes castigar?

— ¿Castigarte? ¿Por qué?—Flanders no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

— Creo que he tenido pensamientos malos.

Aquello alarmó a Ned. Dejó la escoba apoyada en la pared e hincó una rodilla en el suelo para mirar a su hijo a los ojos mientras posaba sus manos sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con pensamientos malos, Rod? Cuéntamelo.

Quizás hubiera sido mejor confesarse con el reverendo Lovejoy, así lo habría perdonado. Confesarle aquello a su padre le daba vergüenza. Pero Rod tragó saliva y acercó sus labios al oído de Ned para decirle:

— Lisa me parece muy bonita.

A Ned se le escapó una risita nerviosa cuando oyó aquellas palabras. Colocándose las gafas, sonrió a su hijo.

— Bueno, sí, supongo que Lisa es una niña bonita...

— Entonces, ¿me castigarás?

Por la mirada que le dirigió, casi parecía implorarle que por favor lo castigara. Flanders decidió que, si tanto lo deseaba, le seguiría la corriente. Ya analizaría con el reverendo aquella reacción.

— Bien, de acuerdo. No más limpiar los cristales por hoy. Ve a tu cuarto a pedir perdón al Señor y...no sé, luego te vas a la cocina un rato a mirar el pan.

Rod pareció tremendamente aliviado cuando le entregó a su padre el trapo y el bote de limpiacristales. Habría protestado en cuanto al tema de volver a su habitación, pero supuso que era lo justo. Tan solo tenía que cerrar las persianas y olvidarse de la joven Simpson.

Sin embargo, aquello resultó más difícil de lo que creía. Se acercó a la ventana como si un león fuera a saltar a través de ella y trató de alargar el brazo para cerrar la persiana sin tener que acercarse demasiado. Aunque trató de hacerlo deprisa, se detuvo al ver a Lisa aún sobre el césped, con cara pensativa. Había dejado de tocar por un momento y parecía hacer un repaso mental de la partitura, para ver en qué se había equivocado o cómo seguía. Rod desvió la mirada hacia su propio reflejo en el cristal y se dio cuenta de que su cara estaba pasando del amarillo al rojo, así que giró la cabeza bruscamente y buscó a tientas la cuerda. Cerró la persiana sin mirar, deprisa. Oh, pero Lisa volvió a tocar; aun con las ventanas cerradas la oía. Tenía que callar aquella música cuanto antes. Fue a su cama, se puso de rodillas junto a ella, juntó sus manos y cerró los ojos.

"Lo siento, Dios. No está bien pensar en niñas. Lo siento...Oh, no, ¡la sigo oyendo! ¿Es esta una prueba, Señor mío? ¿O es que crees que Lisa y yo...?"

Aquel pensamiento hizo que sus mejillas ardieran. Se dio un bofetón a sí mismo. ¿Cómo iba Dios a querer que pusiera sus ojos en Lisa? ¿Él con una Simpson? ¿Una budista que renegó de la fe? Pidió perdón de inmediato al Señor por pensar algo así. Era absurdo. Tenía que ser una prueba del compromiso que había tomado hacía tiempo, alentado por sus padres, de no tener nada que ver con chicas hasta que fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para casarse.

— Amén—musitó Rod.

Salió corriendo de la habitación, huyendo de la tentación de mirar por la ventana y de la música.

Pero, claro, desde la cocina, las notas del saxofón se seguían escuchando, incluso puede que con más intensidad. Para Todd aquello había pasado desapercibido, así de concentrado estaba en el aspecto tan esponjoso del pan de molde que tenía enfrente; por eso se preguntó por qué su hermano miraba sin prestar verdadera atención y con las manos plantadas sobre los oídos.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
